A problem in the field of radiocommunications concerns the optimal, radio coexistence of several groups of telecommunications. Indeed, within a radiocommunication system having a predetermined frequency band, the data shared between several modems connected to a network can easily be intercepted and diverted.
Document US20140185574 describes a method for radio coexistence between two devices of personal mobile radio technology or PMR, one of which is a narrowband device and the other a broadband device, each device respectively interacting via radio link with base stations connected to a control unit of the radio resource of their respective network. The method comprises a step to detect the presence of a narrowband radio transmitting device in the proximity of the broadband device; a step to transmit a message over the broadband network, addressed to its control unit, said message indicating the presence of a potential narrowband transmitter in the proximity of said broadband device; and a step, by the control unit associated with the broadband network, to allocate new frequency blocks for uplinks only within predefined assigned periods. This method only allows a reduction in interferences or perturbations experienced by the narrowband device on its receiving channel due to the proximity of the broadband device. However, the radio coexistence method and system in this document do not allow the optimal coexistence of “pico-networks”, in particular because they do not take into account the quality of communication of each connection for each radio modem, and do not allow the allocation of transmission slots as a function of the priority nature of messages.
Document EP2543220 describes a method for allocating radio resources to an application from among shared radio blocks in a predetermined frequency band during a periodic radio frame between base stations, each radio block being spread over frequencies of said band during a time slot of the radio frame and able to be associated with a communication link between a base station and a mobile station. The method comprises—in response to parameters of service quality required by the application—in a base station: an estimation of the occupancy rate of the radio blocks during consecutive radio frames, and allocation to the application of at least one radio block having an occupancy rate lower than a threshold and having periodicity expressed in frame periods dependent on required service quality parameters. The service quality parameters, as is conventional, can be a maximum allocation time and required bit rate to transmit data on an uplink or downlink, or other equivalent parameters. However, the allocation method and system in this document first do not allow reliable management of the multiplexing of links between modems, and secondly a managed, guaranteed bandwidth according to the priority nature of the data packets to be sent.